1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cartridge loading machine of the progressive type and more especially to an improved casing hopper from which cartridge casings are fed to the machine to be reloaded.
2. Background of the Invention
Progressive cartridge reloading machines are well known in the art, these reloaders primarily being for a limited segment of the overall market being limited particularly to small commercial reloading operations, competitive hand gun shooters and law enforcement agencies. Although this market is smaller, there is steadily growing competition. Any reloading machine expecting to meet the competition must be efficient, accurate, durable, dependable and cost effective.
Typically a cartridge loading machine includes a powder hopper for feeding powder to cartridges being loaded; feeding means for feeding new primers to be inserted in the cartridges being reloaded; and a hopper for feeding the empty cartridges themselves to the loading machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,737 is directed to a loading machine, the patentee in this patent being the inventor herein.
It has been known in connection with loading machines to provide a feed hopper for the empty shell casings. It is necessary to provide for a steady feed of shell casings with casings being fed through a tube with the open end of the casings up. The rim end of the casing is, of course, heavier so that the center of gravity of the casing is closer to the rim end than the open end.
An example of a casing feed hopper for a shell reloader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,321, the mechanism of this patent including means for agitating the feed hopper.
Room has been left for improvement in the capabilities and operation of feed hoppers for casings as known in the art. It is, of course, necessary and desireable that the casings feed steadily and always with the rim end of the casing down and the open end of the feed tube up. The realization of these capabilities efficaciously has appeared as a lack in known prior art constructions. Particularly, also known casing feed hoppers have required the application of agitation in order to make them effective and this requirement or necessity has appeared as a deficiency in such casing feed hoppers.
The herein invention, a preferred embodiment of which is described in detail hereinafter is intended to realize improvements over coming the deficiencies and lack of desired capabilities in known casing feed hopper.